


A Chair and a Ribbon

by gold_pebble



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Credence Barebone Deserves Better, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dollification, M/M, Manipulation, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 06:41:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11285784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gold_pebble/pseuds/gold_pebble
Summary: Credence owns a chair and a ribbon; nothing less, nothing more.





	A Chair and a Ribbon

**Author's Note:**

> So… today one of my cats died - he had an autoimmune disease that brought him great pain and brought him to a depressed state and, due to the fact that he was suffering and none of the medicines seemed to work anymore, we decided that putting him to sleep would have been the best thing we could have done for him (he was a main coon so, if you want any information on this type of cats, ask me and I'll be happy to answer) - and this is what came out.  
> It doesn’t really have to have sense, it’s more like a badly executed idea I wanted to post online because today has been a shitty day and nothing could have made it worse.
> 
> If you notice any mistakes, please, let me know: English is not my mother tongue and this hasn't been controlled by a beta.  
> I also want to say that I'm not trying to kinkshame anyone who might be into dollification; any kink is valid, I just thought that this specific kink would have been coherent with what I was trying to write.
> 
> Tumblr: renaissancewasbetter.tumblr.com

Credence owns a chair, in Mr Graves’ house.

It’s a very luxurious chair, made out of mahogany and with a velvet pillow on its seat. The chair was already there, when he had moved in with Mr Graves. It was in one of the many empty guest rooms in the house. Out of his kindness, Mr Graves had placed it in one of the corners of the dinette, far from the window. That way, the light of the sun wouldn’t be able reach him and his skin would have always remained soft and pale.

Credence has to sit on his chair until Mr Graves tells him he can stand up.

Credence owns a ribbon too.

It’s a nice silk ribbon whose colour changes depending on Mr Graves’ mood. It had been the first present the man had gifted him with; after dinner, Mr Graves had tied it around his throat making sure it wasn’t too tight nor too loose. The silk pressed delightfully against his Adam’s Apple every time he swallowed.

Credence has to keep the ribbon tied around his throat until Mr Graves tells him to take it off.

Credence doesn’t own any shoes, but that’s not important: Mr Graves likes him better without them; Credence doesn't own any shoes, but that’s not important: Mr Graves likes him better when he is inside the house; Credence doesn’t own any freedom, but that’s not important: Mr Graves likes him better when he’s silent and smiling, happy of his condition of breathing doll.

 

* * *

 

 

Credence has lived with Mr Graves for only a season; during that time, he has learned how to stay still on his chair and let his mind wander. He knows that he shouldn’t, he  _ really  _ shouldn’t, but he can’t refrain himself from doing it and until Mr Graves told him to not do it anymore, then it’s alright.

Mr Graves gets home everyday from MACUSA by apparating in the entrance hall of his mansion. Then, Credence can hear the sound of his footsteps on the wooden floor as he moves towards the dinette.

Sometimes he shivers, sometime he doesn’t, but he definitely knows he  _ shouldn’t _ .

It’s not fear, what makes him tremble: it’s the deep expectation he feels in his sternum, the knowledge that Mr Graves will kiss him on the lips and tell him how good he had been while he was gone. And Mr Graves’ lips are always soft and warm and Credence would love to kiss him far more than how much he’s allowed to. Something inside of his chest hurts whenever Mr Graves detaches his mouth from his.

They spend the rest of their days in different ways. They never go out, but that’s not a problem: if Mr Graves is with him and his ribbon is tied around his neck, Credence has nothing to complain about.

Mr Graves takes him in his arms and carries him around, as if he was weightless. Then, he has to do nothing but sit and, as Mr Graves often says, “Look pretty”.

Credence sits and looks pretty, Mr Graves takes care of him.

 

* * *

 

 

Bed time is the most difficult time of the day.

Credence gets put on Mr Grave’s bed and watches the man as he strips himself of all his clothes.

Then, the part that Credence hates the most begins.

Mr Graves is inside him and Credence wants nothing but scream and fight and punch and Mr Graves is grunting in his ear and Credence closes his eyes and opens his mouth. The scream is there yet his throat is sealed shut and nothing is going to come out of it.

 

* * *

 

 

As Mr Graves sleeps, Credence cries.

He does it in complete silence, with the blankets around his body and the darkness of the night wrapped around him. There, in such pitiful conditions, he finds the modesty he had long lost; he discovers that being covered means being warm and  _ human _ . He can imagine kisses being pressed against his lips with love and the words printed on the pages of a newspaper and the weight of a rose.

After he finished crying, he does his best to clean up all the semen that is gushing out of his loosened hole using one of the blankets and stretches, and prepares himself for a full night of sleep before spending many hours on the chair once more.

Maybe the next day, Mr Graves would have kissed him just like how Credence wanted.

 

* * *

 

 

Credence knows that the only certainties in his life will ever be his chair in the dinette, the ribbon around his throat and Mr Graves coming home.

Soon enough, however, his humanity will leave him and there will be nothing left of him but a sad, breathing doll.


End file.
